Why Sensei shouldn't lose his porn
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: When Kakashi forgets his stupid book, Sai is opened up to a whole new world...and only Sakura is there to teach him! Request fic for Ninken Ears!:D


**A/N – Request fic for Ninken Ears :D I hope 'Le Ninken' likes it!**

"Hey," Sakura paused, halfway between their favoured procrastinating space and the gate out of the training field. The rustling of pages had reached her ears in the gentle wind and, sure enough. She turned to see the lustily illustrated cover that had shielded Kakashi's face a little while ago. "Kaka-sensei forgot his book."

"Huh." Sai brushed past her and walked over to pick it up, Sakura following.

"We should return it to him." Sakura said, only for Sai to flick the book open to a marked page. "Hey, Sai, what're you _doing?! You pervert!"_ She shrieked, and Sai went to hold his arms up to protect himself and the book.

"Sakura-chan, it's not what you think!"

"Not what I think? You were reading Kakashi's smut! And I thought that you were the _nice one_! Well, since you stopped calling me 'ugly' anyway, and now-"

Frustrated, Sakura stomped her feet and glared at her dark-haired teammate. Her anger dissipated at the pensive expression on his face when he looked at the book. Not at the cover, but at the book itself.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice softer. Sai didn't respond, he just carried on staring as if he hadn't heard her. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He turned to her. "Is this sort of thing really perverted? I thought that sex was supposed to be a good thing."

"It is," Sakura assured him. "But it is personal, and is supposed to be kept private. That is why it is considered perverted to read this stuff outside, for all the world to see."

"It must be nice to have that kind of relationship with someone, to share that with them."

"It is." Sakura smiled shyly. "I think you'll like it, when you have that kind of bond with someone."

"I doubt I ever will have that kind of bond with someone." Sai murmured. "Things are better now that I have you, and Naruto, and Yamato, and Kakashi-sempai. But this is something that isn't just between friends, is it?"

"It can be between friends. I mean, look at Ino and Shikamaru. A lover should always be a friend too, otherwise the relationship won't last. I know people who call their spouse their best friend. The person you stay with should know you better than anyone else." Sakura smiled again and pulled Sai into a hug. "You have friends now, Sai, and eventually you will find something more."

"I don't know how." He said pitifully. "What if I never do, or what if I _do_ and then don't know how to behave?"

"You will." Sakura told him reassuringly. "Trust me. The behaviour is instinctive. You are perfectly nice and-" She grinned shyly and closed her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck. "Rather attractive."

"Oh." Sai looked at his feet while Sakura's words sunk in, and then the words tumbled out. "Will you have sex with me, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes snapped open and her hand paused in its movements.

"You're the person who I trust the most." He told her, his eyes crinkled shut in a smile. "And you know me better than anyone. You're my best friend, Sakura-chan."

"Sai, it is slightly different than that." Sakura explained seriously. "And I am flattered, but you ought to have sex with someone that you are physically attracted to, and really want to be with. It makes the experience better, and more pleasurable."

"Please, Sakura-chan?"

"Sai…" Sakura mumbled uncertainly. "It should be someone that you are in a relationship with. Like… a girlfriend."

"Like Naruto and Hinata?"

"Yeah."

"Then… will you be my girlfriend, Sakura?"

"I don't think you quite understand."

"You can help me to. I understand that Naruto and Shikamaru behave differently with Ino and Hinata than they do anyone else. I'll only behave like that with you, alright?"

"Yeah… alright."

"Great." Sai smiled again, so sweetly that Sakura couldn't help smiling along too. "So… I believe the phrase is 'your place or mine'?" Sai asked excitedly, apparently oblivious to the sudden lost expression on Sakura's face before she cleared it and smiled.

She couldn't, after all, be responsible for disappointing someone as sweet as Sai.

"Yours." Sakura giggled, and threaded her arm through his. "If you're going to be my boyfriend then I need to at least know where you live."

"You've seen where I live." He murmured, confused. "You sometimes wait for me before a mission."

"I know the building," She complained. "But I don't know your flat number, or what it looks like inside."

"Oh."

They walked quickly to the road that Sakura recognised, past the massive oak tree that the pink haired girl would wait by. For the first time, Sakura entered the building, openly gaping gaping at everyone that she passed.

"Hey, Sai." She murmured, her nails digging into his arm as she saw yet another ANBU mask. "Is it ok for me to be here?"

"Of course." He told her. "Most of the ANBU only reached that rank when they were adults, and often have visitors. Kakashi used to live here, apparently. He only moved out when he started teaching you guys."

"Really?"

"Yes. Yamato-sempai still lives on the same floor as me."

"Oh." Sakura felt her cheeks heat up at the idea of their friend and sometimes-captain seeing her there.

_Well, it's not like he knows __**why**__ I'm here._

They went up two flights of stairs and walked to the end of the corridor, stopping in front of number seventeen. Sai turned and smiled shyly at her as he cut his finger to activate the blood jutsu required to open the door, and then placed his finger tips to the door handle, gesturing Sakura in when the door swung open.

"Tenzou is in number thirteen." He offered, and Sakura nodded. She wasn't particularly plagued with where Yamato lived. Especially not after seeing that display of the security that the ANBU housing held.

"So what," She asked. "Your body is required to enter? Surely that is quite dangerous if anyone wants to break in."

"My _live_ body is required." He corrected. "My breath is needed. And that is safest. In a building full of other ANBU, if someone wanted to break in, they would have to beat me first, while controlling my body. The other ANBU would be onto them in a second. And if someone can beat a building full of the elite, then nothing will keep them out."

"Huh." Well, that made sense. "Um…"

"In this situation, I believe that I should take your coat and offer you a drink?" He asked, but it sounded smooth rather than the uncertain tone that all of his words had taken when he first joined Team 7. He knew what to do in most situations now, and that had allowed him to develop emotionally too.

Well, he knew what to do in _most_ situations.

"Sure." Sakura smiled, and allowed him to help her out of her coat. "I am not thirsty though, thank you."

"Ok." He cleared his throat and awkwardly folded and placed her coat on the arm of his sofa, staring at his feet. Sakura waited a moment, opening and closing her mouth before simply leaning in and pressing her lips against his. His lips were smooth and slightly chapped, and he drew in a sharp breath when she ran her tongue along them.

After a while of Sakura's nipping, sucking and coaxing, Sai began to tentatively respond. He began by mimicking her movements, pressing when she pulled away, and licking at her lower lip when her tongue retreated away from his. Sakura took the lead, and as he started to kiss her neck in response to her licking his ear, she moved on, sensing his confidence gaining. She led them into the centre of the room and tugged him closer by his shirt, her fingers tugging the material free of his trousers and running along the swiftly bared skin above his waistband. Still happily nuzzling her collarbone, Sai ran his hands along her side and back, and Sakura tugged once more in the hope that he would lead them elsewhere. When it became apparent that he was still unsure of what to do, she licked his ear once more, pressing her mouth against him.

"Where's your bedroom?" She asked, her hands keeping up their movements. He did the same, his hands caressing her hips as he walked her backwards, their lips meeting once more in a harder, more passionate kiss than they had previously shared. As such, their arrival at his bedroom was met by the thud of her back against the door, and the mewl that escaped her as she pulled him closer.

She fell back, caught only by Sai's arms as he opened the door. He walked them over to the bed, his hands rubbing large, firm circles over her bum and thighs. The backs of her knees hit the mattress, and Sai pushed her back, leaning over her to keep their lips locked tightly. For a few moments, the sounds of their lips meeting were the only ones to be heard in the light, airy room. Then Sakura giggled and pushed him off of her a little, in order to scoot back against his pillows and hold her arms out once more in invitation. He looked confused for a split-second before, deciding not to question her, her crawled forwards to seat himself between her legs. His hands and lips went back to her, and Sakura wriggled up against him as she tugged at his shirt. He took it off, staring at her blankly before hopping from the bed and removing the rest of his clothing too.

Biting back a protest, Sakura did the same and kicked the material of her trousers and shirt to the floor. On second thoughts... her underwear then joined it.

"Come here." She murmured to him, her voice rougher than expected. He eyes were focused on his cock, and she licked her lips. She sat up , her legs leaning over the edge of the bed, and went to kiss his chest. He liked it, she decided, by the way that his hands clutched at her back, digging tighter when she moved further downwards. His torso was pale and muscled, and she took delight in tracing the lines with her tongue. Down, down she went, until she was only centimetres away from what she wanted buried inside of her. Smirking, her wide eyes on his face, the girl shifted herself slowly down until she was level with his tip and, keeping her eyes focused on his, she licked him. A slow, sharp lick of her pointed tongue that pulled his precum from the slit and into her waiting mouth. Her eyes lidded and she let out a well-practised mewl that Sai cocked his head at, watching her.

"Sakura?" He asked. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Uh…" Sakura frowned, and her eyes flicked down to his hard member before she realised what he was after.

He, after all, hadn't learned what he wanted from watching porn.

Feeling a wave of affection for the boy, Sakura rose to kneel, her hands tugging into Sai's hair. "Sure." She whispered. "We can kiss as much as you want."

Which was rather a lot it seemed, and Sakura could feel the wetness pooling as he kept up his enthusiastic ministrations, his hands trailing over her body once more. He kissed her chest, like she had him, and Sakura couldn't help but buck her hips at him demandingly.

"You ready?" She asked him gently, and Sai nodded. He suddenly looked unsure again, and Sakura clutched him close, sucking and biting gently on his neck until she felt him relax. She took this as her cue and mewled as her hand wrapped itself confidently around his cock to guide him inside her. She tilted her hips and positioned him, and then used her legs to thrust him forwards.

Her breath escaped her in a gasp, and so did Sai's. His eyes were screwed shut, his mouth open, and Sakura kissed him as he moved. She held him tightly as he shuddered and came, happily cuddling him to her while she waited for him to recover and move. He slid off of her without grace, thudding onto the mattress beside her and holding her close.

"Sakura-chan?" He mumbled against her neck.

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful. I want to draw you."

"Ok." She whispered back, and he looked like he was about to say something more. He didn't though, and Sakura listened as his breathing evened out. She rubbed her thighs together slightly as she rolled over to face him. Sai didn't wake as his head hit the pillow, and Sakura soon drifted off with him.

**A/N – Thank you for reading, R&R!**

**Kashi-Cookie-Monster**

**xxx**


End file.
